1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel having a balancing means, and more particularly to art for improving rotational balance of a rotor of a spinning reel including an arm cam pivotably attached to one of a pair of arm portions of the rotor provided at a forward position of a reel body, a pivotable arm provided to the other arm portion and a bail extending between a line roller formed on the arm cam and the pivotable arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the case of a spinning reel having the above-described construction, for retrieving a fishing line, the fishing line is guided via a line guide portion (generally comprised of a rotary member commonly referred to as a line roller) to be wound about a spool. Further, in the case of the conventional spinning reel of this type, there occurs imbalance in rotation of the rotor due to the weights of such components as the arm cam, the line roller of the arm cam and so on. Then, in order to improve the rotational balance, a balancer is disposed e.g. inside the rotor at such a position as to offset the weights of the above components in a direction along a rotational axis of the rotor.
Now, considering the above arrangement where the balancer is disposed inside the rotor for instance, the arrangement is such that the weight balance is achieved in the direction along the rotational axis of the rotor. However, as shown in FIG. 11, with respect to a further direction normal to the rotational axis X of the rotor 4, a composite gravity center of the components including the arm cam 8, the line roller 10 and so on is located at a relatively forward position with respect to the rotor 4. As a result, there is produced a significant distance between a rotary path of the composite gravity center and a rotary path of a gravity center WT of the balancer 45. If a rotary operation is effected under this condition, there is produced a torque about a point where a straight line extending between the gravity centers WP and WT and the rotational axis X cross each other. Thus, in the case of a high-speed line retrieving operation, the rotor 4 will significantly vibrate and this vibration may be transmitted consequently to a top of a fishing rod, whereby the line retrieving operation can not be effected i n a smooth manner.
In particular, in the case of spinning reels of recent years, the composite gravity center of the components including the arm cam tends to be located at a forwardly displaced position with respect to the rotor, since the line roller is provided with a large diameter in order to reduce load during a line retrieving action or the arm cam is provided with a mechanism for allowing one-step release operation of the bail. In such case, the torque will have a larger value, thus a smooth line retrieving action even more difficult.